Du bist mein Glück, und ich bin deines!
by Nyah1
Summary: Also das ist meine erste Songfic, deswegen seid bitte nicht so streng! Und noch was, wer kein FemSlash mag, der sollte das besser nicht lesen *gg* Bitte R&R!!


Das ist eine Songfic! Die beiden Personen werde ich noch nicht verraten, aber ich denke es wird auch so klar ^_^  
  
Achso, ehm .. also für alle die kein FEMSLASH mögen, die sollten dann das hier besser nicht lesen *ggg*  
  
Das ist übrigens meine erste Songfic und deswegen wäre ich dankbar wenn ihr nicht so hart bewertet *g* der Text passt nicht wirklich immer, aber das ist mein Lieblingslied, deswegen musste ich das nehmen!  
  
Viel Spaß:  
  
It was a monday, when my lover told me,  
  
"Never pay the reaper with love only."  
  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
  
And "I'd give my life for yours."  
  
I know we are. we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are. we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are. we are the lucky ones, dear.  
  
Ich weiß es noch!  
  
Jedes einzelne Detail.  
  
Mein Herz war leer. Gebrochen. Du saßt da und hast geweint. Aber nicht wegen dem Tod, sondern wegen einer nicht erwiderten Liebe.  
  
Ja, es war komisch, dass das so gleichzeitig war, denn dadurch ist niemandem aufgefallen weswegen du wirklich weinst.  
  
Niemandem außer mir! Ich hatte dich schon lange durchschaut. Du fasziniertest mich schon immer. Deine Unschuld. Dein zartes Wesen. Deine strahlenden Augen. Sie strahlen sogar während du weinst.  
  
Aber am meisten liebe ich dein Lächeln.  
  
Ja! Dein Lächeln zog mich in einen Bann. Jedes Mal! Auch wenn dein Lächeln zuerst noch nicht mir galt.  
  
Zuerst.  
  
Ich bin zu dir gegangen, habe dir meine Hand gereicht.  
  
Du hast sie genommen.  
  
Das hatte mich verwundert, denn ich war die Jenige, die dir im Weg zu deinem Glück stand. Auch wenn ich die liebe zu deinem "Glück" nie erwidert habe.  
  
Ich hätte niemals gedacht das ich später dein Glück bedeuten würde.  
  
Aber ich hatte gehofft das du meines bedeuten würdest.  
  
Du bist mein Glück und ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere!!!  
  
The first time we made love, I. I wasn't sober,  
  
and you told me you loved me over and over!  
  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day?  
  
Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
  
And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!  
  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours?  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are. we are the lucky ones, dear.  
  
Du bist mein Glück, und ich bin deines. Was hätte uns besseres passieren können?  
  
Ich weiß, es klingt blöd, aber ich glaube, das Herzen erst gebrochen werden müssen, bevor sie wirkliches Glück finden können.  
  
Zumindest war es so bei uns. Und inzwischen weiß ich, das ich noch 10000 mal mehr Leid auf mich genommen hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, das ich dich als Belohnung erhalte.  
  
Unsere Freunde. Unsere Verwandten und Bekannten.  
  
Sie verstehen das nicht. Es versteht keiner. Eigentlich ist es von der Natur ja auch nicht so vorher, aber was soll man machen?  
  
Wenn dich zu lieben, bedeutet das sich für mich die Tore der Hölle öffnen, dann soll das Fegefeuer mich verschlingen.  
  
Was ist denn schon der Himmel, wenn ich dich nicht lieben darf?  
  
Du fühlst genauso, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Spüre es in deinen Zärtlichkeiten.  
  
Ohne dich kann, will und werde ich nicht mehr sein!  
  
My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
  
and, I know... I know.. I know.. I know...  
  
It's time to let you know. time to let you know.  
  
time to let you know. time to sit here and say:  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
  
we are the lucky ones, dear...  
  
Ich liebe dich und das wird auch für immer so bleiben, und ich weiß das du genauso fühlst.  
  
Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an, denn du bist mein Glück, und ich bin deines!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wie fandet ihr das?  
  
Ich hoffe man konnte erkennen wer das war *g* Ihr könnt ja einfach mal raten! Auf jeden Fall würde ich mich über eure Reviews sehr freuen ^_^  
  
H.e.l. Nyah 


End file.
